


Sleeping Escapades

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BJ and Hawkeye finally do something about the cold nights in the 4077th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Was intended to be a 10-min challenge drabble from mash-slash yahoo group.

“Scootch over Beej!” Hawkeye exclaimed as he stood over BJ’s bed. His bedding was draped around him like a cloak. Hawkeye shifted from socked foot to socked foot on the cold wooden floor. 

“What?” BJ asked sleepily, but he moved over, complying with his friend’s request. He lifted his own blankets to allow the man into his bed.

“Jesus, it’s damn cold!” Hawkeye said as he climbed in and spread his own covers over BJ’s. 

“What are you two up to?” Charles asked crankily from the other side of the tent. 

“The abominable snowman awakens!” Hawkeye said, snuggling behind BJ, who willingly accepted Hawkeye’s arms as they came around his waist. 

“Come on Chuck. Drag your bunk over here and we’ll have a sleep over,” BJ said with a laugh.

“I thought this already was,” Charles said, ignoring the jab at his name and settled back down into his bunk. No matter how cold he was, he wasn’t getting into bed with them!

\---

Charles woke the next morning before the other men in the room. He dressed in all of his warm clothes and made his bed. He walked over to his tent-mates bed, fully intending to wake them with a splash of cold gin. But he stopped. 

The two had created a protective cocoon around themselves with their blankets. Charles could see the outline of them, wrapped tightly within each other’s arms. They were face to face, breathing the same air. He didn’t know what it was about it - maybe it was the serenity of the situation or the small resemblance of something normal about the image they presented, but he couldn’t wake them. 

Charles decided he’d leave his wake up call for another morning. He was going to keep an eye on these two. He left and headed towards the mess.

\---

“Best sleep of my life,” Hawkeye mumbled after Charles had gone.

“Yeah,” BJ murmured. “Maybe you should have meant it when you asked him to join.”

“I always mean what I say, Beej!” Hawkeye said in mock dismay, but his tone changed suddenly. “Nah, give it a few days. Besides I like sleeping over here with you all to myself.” Hawkeye smiled as he reached up and brazenly kissed BJ on the lips.

“More time for that later,” BJ’s smile held promise as he untangled himself from Hawkeye. He grabbed his clothes to dampen the chill. 

“Aw... Beej! Charles takes forever to eat! We have time,” Hawkeye said as he rolled over and lounged in the space BJ used to occupy. 

“Later you bum!” BJ said grinning, and delivered a light smacked on Hawkeye’s exposed shoulder. Hawkeye yelped flamboyantly and BJ laughed gleefully.


End file.
